herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gryfenfer
Gryfenfer '''nicknamed Gryf''' is one of the 6 main characters in the comic series The Legendaries with Danaël, Jadina , Shimy, Razzia and later Ténébris. He is the member of the vigilante group The Legendaries. History Early life Gryf, whose real name is Anoth-Cha, is the heir to the throne of Jaguarys. Her twin brother is Kel-Cha. One night, while his father was dying of an illness that was unfortunately incurable for Jaguarys medicine, Gryf tried to convince the doctors and his brother to use human medicine. However, Jaguarys' laws forbidding him to call on humans, he fled the city for help and was quickly captured by monsoon traffickers who sold him to a monsoon merchant named Folh-Klor, because when he fled the traffickers, one of them fired a harquebus ball into his chest, breaking his katseye and causing him to fall off the cliff. It was later bought by Lord Menthos. During his painful childhood, Gryf met Samaël, a mixed monslave who was a few years older than him. The experienced fighter will take Gryf under his wing and teach him the basics of combat. Nevertheless, following the Jaguarian's defeat on Caroya, Samael washed away the humiliation done at Menthos and lost his life in a final battle against Dasyatis. As an adult, Gryf managed to escape after learning the secret that his master had been hiding from him for more than four years, namely that Dasyatis, for whom he craved revenge, was apparently dead. Hidden in the mountains of Lovinah, he will be forced to face Samael, finally alive and well and in the shoes of a night hunter. Following a Chakounia crisis in the Jaguarian ruins, he defeated his former best friend a second time and joined Les Légendaires, then formed by Jadina and Danaël. He was technically supposed to succeed his father after his death, but Kel-Cha would eventually lead the kingdom during his absence. Join The Legendaries Two years after the Jovénia accident, he was the first to be found by Danaël and very quickly agreed to become a Legendary again (unlike Jadina). First suspicious of Elysio, he befriended the magician when he saved him from a fatal fall and promised to do everything possible to restore his memory. Following this promise, in Volume 2, he partially undid Elysio's links and left him the memory filter he had stolen from the Zar-ikos. Gryf was killed in the Guardian's castle in an attempt to protect Jadina but resurrected at the end of the volume because Danaël had reached the Guardian and did not wish to take any stones (the stone of Crescia having been swallowed by Skroa) and requested the resurrection of his companions. In Volume 3, he was greatly attracted to Shamira but suddenly changed his mind when he discovered that she was Shimy's mother. Gryf is very affected by Elysio's death and believes he will see him again at the end of Volume 4. In Volume 5, Gryf falls into Ceydeirom's trap like his companions and enters the Temporhell to catch the pirate. However, he was separated from Halan, Jadina and Razzia when Danaël lost control of his sword. In Volume 6, he accompanies Danaël (adult and child) and Shimy in a final plan to defeat the hydarkos of Ténébris somewhere other than Casthell. He lost his life at the same time as Shimy following a devastating shock wave from Darkhell. He relives shortly after when Jadina, devastated by the death of her companions, goes back in time and destroys the Temporhell for good. A little later, in Volume 7, the gods imposed a quest on the Legendaries that would lead them to the Lovinah Mountains. This new torment Gryf which has its origins in this place. Gryf discovered Shun-Day in the forest and allowed her to accompany them. As the Legendaries approach the mountains, Gryf isolates himself more and more, this place bringing back bad memories, and almost killed Shimy during a Chakounia crisis. In Volume 8, he met his people and his brother, King Kel-cha, and learned that he was prince of the city of Jaguarys. This will create a dilemma forcing him to choose between his people, the jaguarians, and the Legends. But he won't have time to decide because an explosion will prevent him from doing so. Gryf would later save the world by hitting the god Twilight with an impulsive act. In Volume 10, he promises Shimy that he will do everything to protect her and declares his love by telling her that if Anathos incarnates in her, he would no longer want to live. The elf is hit and they kiss. Last night came the battle against the god of evil. Gryf almost got killed several times and received many injuries. However, the worst of them is the one inflicted on him by the god Anathos reincarnated in Danielel in the chest. Two years later, following the fight against Anathos, he was grafted with a Katseye on his forehead. The latter, once activated, causes a Chakounia mega-crisis that gives it the strength of ten jaguarians. That's how he'll win against Dark-Gryf. He also reveals that it's over between him and Shimy and that he's seeing someone else. Angry, this one will hit him. In Volume 14, we learn that he is engaged to Akkiten. But it will be necessary to wait until Volume 15 to discover that it is actually Shun-Day. Shimy will be very jealous of Skroa's daughter (as in Volume 7). In Volume 16 we discover that he is dying and that he got engaged to Shun-Day so that she would accelerate the creation of Gryf's Katseye, for which he feels guilty. Personnality Gryf is a rather cheerful person on the surface, but he is very impulsive. He almost never thinks before acting, which often gets him into trouble. He's a bit of a joker, like when he makes fun of the name Artémus Del Conquisador, but deep down, he hides a heavy past he hates to talk about. At first, he had difficulty accepting the fact that Daniel proclaimed himself the leader of the Legendaries, even though he finally recognized his role. Gryf is loyal to his best friend, and generally does not dispute his decisions. Gryf is the bravest of the Legends and fears nothing but Shimy's death. However, he has an impulsiveness that sometimes prevents him from thinking before acting and pushes him to commit senseless acts that, to everyone's great surprise, will save the world. He is also the most joking character of the Legends but knows how to be serious when the situation requires it (especially since the Anathos cycle). Gryf is loyal to his friends and has a sense of sacrifice. He is very protective when it comes to Shimy, even too much to the taste of the elf. Despite his "legendary" courage, he can be a strange coward when it comes to announcing a break-up. It also seems to be slightly perverse, although it is not intentional. It has a manipulative side that is revealed in Volume 16. He loves Shimy more than anything in the world, not wanting her to die before him. He even went so far as to free Eternity in order to save Shimy from death when she was mortally wounded by Shun-Day, just moments after he categorically refused to do so. Powers and abilities At the beginning of the story, Gryf was very agile, with very sharp claws, enhanced senses and a tail that he could use to catch objects. After the ellipse, he becomes capable of transforming himself into a much more powerful form thanks to a super-Katseye. He also gets an increased speed. Category:The Legendaries Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Cursed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Elementals